Las emociones de la vida
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta/Notas. La vida carece de emociones, o al menos así lo cree Saitama... EDITADO :)


_**Disclaimer: One Punch Man y sus personajes son propiedad de One**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

_Había publicado este mismo shot -o desahogo existencial XD- hace un par de meses en formato drabble, pero además de breve me parecía demasiado soso. No creo que haya mejorado demasiado, la verdad, ustedes juzgarán, pero al menos tenía que hacer el intento. Últimamente ando con dificultades para escribir, por lo que he decidido revisar y corregir algunas historias a modo de práctica. _

_Pero esto es algo que sólo me incumbe a mí, por lo que ya dejo de molestar. Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer, o por volver a leer :D_

* * *

**Las emociones de la vida**

* * *

Un héroe es, ante todo, un sujeto dispuesto a enfrentarse a los desafíos más temerarios, a las pruebas más dificultosas y a los enemigos más aterradores. Así es como se construye, así es como se supera, así es como se define. Las arduas horas dedicadas al entrenamiento, horas de sacrificio en pos de una meta que lo trasciende, están enfocadas y motivadas por esas ansias de superación.

Pero algo, algo en verdad muy oscuro para el entendimiento humano, sucedió entre el final de esos afanes y la consagración de la identidad heroica de cierto personaje urbano. Porque para Saitama, el héroe en cuestión, la vida ha terminado por carecer completamente de esos desafíos y pruebas dificultosas. Muy por el contrario, para él el día a día se caracteriza por ser un auténtico páramo emocional, una llanura inconmensurable de aburrimiento y tedio existencial… aunque nadie puede discernir el porqué.

Desde que desarrolló sus imbatibles habilidades físicas, le basta con un simple golpe de puño para eliminar a la amenaza de turno, para reducir a cenizas o pulverizar hasta el exterminio liso y llano a la inefable criatura que, ingenuamente, se haya cruzado en su camino. Y en ese puñetazo, en esa sólida manifestación de las reglas que erradica de la humanidad todo aquello que se sale de lo concebible, lo excepcionalmente "emocionante" empieza y acaba ahí, en un santiamén, tan eficaz como desalentadoramente perecedero.

Sí, señores, la vida carece de emoción, de adrenalina, de la expresión más elevada del goce heroico, destructor, desde luego, pero metódicamente perdurable.

Porque, si comparamos, no es para nada complicado llegar a fin de mes con la dignidad intacta. ¿A quién puede interesarle este frívolo detalle de nuestro acontecer? El dinero de algún modo se consigue, los impuestos no son tan elevados y los medios de vida son cada vez más cómodos, accesibles y organizados, disponibles hasta para el imprudente más atolondrado. ¿Qué emoción vital puede experimentarse en los enrevesados malabares que hay que hacer con el salario?

Tampoco en el trabajo, si bien se mira, existe emoción alguna. Eso de correr de un lado a otro trayendo o llevando, eso de cumplir con una treinta de tareas a la vez y para la misma hora, eso de llenar papeles de una multiplicidad siempre creciente de formulismos que nadie leerá nunca pero que deben constar por escrito "por cualquier cosa que pueda suceder", dando cuenta de las propias acciones casi por cada minuto en que han sido ejecutadas… ¿Qué desgaste, qué empeño, qué heroicidad puede demandar esta clase de labor?

Saitama lo sabía bien. Ni siquiera trajinar entre los vericuetos de una bulliciosa ciudad por medio de una serie de transportes y trasbordos a través de una marejada de personas que no miran por dónde pisan porque la pantalla del teléfono móvil es más interesante que los escalones por donde descienden o la gente con la que chocan puede generar en el héroe más acreditado algún tipo de embestida adrenalínica…

Ni haber perdido el cabello y transitar por el mundo con la cabeza pelada en alto sin que lo confundan con algún pandillero o con un simpatizante de alguna trasnochada ideología neo-nazi implica para él un desafío. No señor, _¡qué va!_

Las emociones violentas, aquellas que podían conferirle el supremo atributo por el cual Saitama pretendía ser reconocido algún día, sólo se experimentan en la milenaria batalla contra el mal. Reducir al enemigo, neutralizar el peligro y romper todo cuanto haya alrededor porque de lo contrario la profesión de héroe no tendría sentido, sólo es posible en el plano del combate real.

No, señores, ni siquiera se atrevan a comparar este tipo de contienda con la administración de una casa a lo largo del mes, con los trajines del trabajo o con la locura de las calles en la hora pico de la jornada… Mucho menos con los gastos y afanes que implica algo tan sencillo, _normalito_ y absurdo como es el cotidiano vivir.

A menos que estemos en temporada de ofertas, de descuentos con la tarjeta de débito o muy próximos a un _Black Friday_.

-¿Lo entiendes, Genos? –indagó Saitama después de habérselo explicado a su discípulo.

-Eso creo, sensei –respondió él, no muy seguro acerca de la analogía entre la zona de combate y el supermercado de la esquina en época de liquidaciones.

-¿Ha llegado el folleto con las ofertas de la semana?

-Esta mañana. Lo dejé por aquí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Cuarenta y ocho horas o hasta agotar stock.

-Hum… -Saitama se concentró evaluando las posibilidades como el héroe que era, el héroe que no le teme a nada ni a nadie, mucho menos a una pandilla de amas de casa al borde de un ataque de nervios, hasta que tomó una decisión-. Iremos esta tarde. En la lucha por la vida, sólo sobrevive aquel que reacciona más rápido. Recuerda esto también, Genos.

El cyborg asintió, todavía dubitativo. Esa tarde, en el súper, debatiéndose a los codazos contra un sinnúmero de clientes ansiosos y desesperados por llevarse los productos al cincuenta por ciento de su valor, sería bastante movida y aterradora, una verdadera odisea de la vida, de esas que sólo resiste un Ulises o a lo sumo el ánimo más templado.

Pero las verdaderas emociones fuertes, esas que elevan el espíritu y el potencial de pelea, esperan en otra parte.


End file.
